Drabbles
by Avana65
Summary: Just some H/D drabbles. Mostly Slash & Humor. Some AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cute**  
Author:** Avana**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Summary:** Harry never gave permission for a bloody musical!**  
Warnings:** talk about crossdressing perhaps xD**  
Disclaimer:** Yeah, I know, I don't own Harry, Draco or anything else HP related for that matter. Wish my name would be JK Rowling *checks to be sure* Nope, it really isn't.**  
A/N: **My first drabble and my first one in English xD This just popped up after I saw A Very Potter Musical for the umpteenth time.

**Cute**

"…and some think Voldemort is hot! Can you believe those people?" ranted Harry.  
"Hm …"  
Draco barely took his eyes of off the book he'd been reading for the last hour while Harry was doing something called oogling on that lapthingie.  
"It's one thing I let that Muggle women write a story based upon my life but I never gave permission for a bloody musical!"  
"Hmm …"  
"Exaggerating the fact that I might've had a little crush on Cho or your role being played by a girl, well you could call that creative … but making Voldemort a hot and somewhat cute guy …"  
"A girl?"  
"Uh yeah. What message do they want to give to children? That bad guys are …"  
"I'm being portrayed by a GIRL?"  
"What?  
"A GIRL, POTTER! Forget that snakelike madman. This is seriously wrong."  
"Actually she is kinda cute, the way she …"  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? Malfoy's don't do cute!" Draco sounded undignified.  
"Well, she does anyway. But maybe …," Harry said slyly, "she would look even prettier if she wore your black leather skirt instead of trousers."  
He seemed to have forgotten all about that musical.  
"Pretty ... my skirt …!"  
But Draco wasn't enraged enough to miss the way Harry moved from behind his desk and walked over to him with a wolfish smile on his face.  
He straddled his boyfriend and pushed him back against the arm chair while leaning in until his lips found Draco's earlobe. Just when Draco wondered if he'd been Obliviated cause he couldn't remember what he'd been so angry about, Harry whispered seductively: "Why don't you show who'd look prettier in that skirt?"

**~o~o~o~**

**  
A/N: **I hope you'll let me know what you think. And please point out any grammar mistakes I made xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Stick**  
Author:** Avana**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Summary:** Malfoy's hand held something Harry never say at that place.**  
Warnings:** nope**  
Disclaimer:** Yeah, I know, I don't own Harry, Draco or anything else HP related for that matter. Wish my name would be JK Rowling *checks to be sure* Nope, it really isn't.**  
A/N: **I wanted to write something today so I asked my sunshine for a prompt.  
Well uh ... xD He came up with the last word of this drabble ;)****

Stick

"What in Merlins name are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry sounded confused while approaching the Malfoy heir with an astonished look in his eyes.  
"Well, I know you grew up with working class Muggles but I thought even to you the horse might be a bit of a giveaway, Potter!" Sarcasm dripped from Draco's voice.  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Of course I know why you're riding a horse, you git. Hermione dragging us to this Wizardpolo game obviously made that clear. But why the hell do you use that thing?"  
He pointed to Malfoy's hand that held something Harry had never seen at a Polo game, even though he'd only seen a few games on the television when the Dursleys were gone.  
"Why, Potter," Draco drawled, "then I assume you must know that Polo players use a long-handled mallet to drive a small ball into the opposing team's goal."  
He flexed his leather covered fingers around the wooden stick and Harry flushed although he couldn't tell why. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course I know," he muttered embarrassed, "so maybe you can explain why you're playing with a hockey stick!"

**  
~o~o~o~******

A/N: Please let me know what you think. And don't forget to point out any grammar mistakes I made xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Sweet**  
Author:** Avana**  
Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Warnings:** nope**  
Disclaimer:** Yeah, I know, I don't own Harry, Draco or anything else HP related for that matter. Wish my name would be JK Rowling *checks to be sure* Nope, it really isn't.**  
A/N: **Prompt came from J which is why it isn't H/D this time since he likes AS/S better xD He picked 'abroad for a week' or 'sweet as candy' so I decided to use them both ;)****

Sweet

'Come on, Scorp.' Al tugged at his sleeve, anxious to leave the crowded street. 'If we hurry, they won't even miss us before we get back.'  
Scorpius looked at his friend's eager face and rolled his eyes. 'Why is it that every time we go to Diagon Alley, you want to go to Muggle London?'  
But Al wasn't listening, he kept dragging Scorp towards the Leaky Caldron, barely avoiding the exited eleven year olds who were shopping for their first year at Hogwarts.  
'What is it with you and those Muggle sweets anyway? How old are you, seven or seventeen?' Scorpius knew he sounded a bit edgy but he didn't understand why Al simply couldn't buy ice mice, peppermint toads, or his own favourite; blood flavoured lollipops.'  
Albus ignored him and was now walking backwards, almost knocking off an old witch's hat with his enthusiastic hand gestures. He didn't see her displeased look and all but yelled: 'You can win a holiday, Scorp!'  
When Scorpius didn't react immediately, he continued: 'We could go abroad for a week and since our parents wouldn't have to pay, they can't stop us.'  
Startled Scorpius looked at Al. His eyes were wide-open and sparkling, he had that innocent but infectious smile around his lips. The same lips Scorpius had tried to resist for two years now.  
Finally giving in, he leaned towards Al, who's eyes got even bigger as Scorp said: 'I think you are as sweet as candy!'  
And then he kissed him and found out Al really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Birthday**  
Author:** Avana**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Warnings:** nope**  
Disclaimer:** Wish my name would be JK Rowling *checks to be sure* Nope, it really isn't.**  
A/N: **This one's for **L**, who's been my accomplice in everything slash related xD Happy Birthday, L!  
The prompt was 'Your place or mine'. And the requested situation a surprise party.

**Birthday**

'Your place or mine, Potter?' Draco wasn't exactly slurring his words but he was surely having problems staying on his own two feet.  
Harry sighed and tried to steady the blond menace.  
'O wait, since it's my birthday it should be my choice and I want to go to your place.'  
Draco giggled and then put a hand over his mouth. 'Oops.'  
Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't control a smile spreading over his face. That makes it easy, he thought, because going to my place had always been the plan.  
'Right,' he said, 'my place it'll be. But if I'd known you couldn't hold your Firewhisky we would have gone a long time ago.' Harry's attempts to sound chastising failed miserably due to his knowledge that it wouldn't have been possible to go earlier.  
'I'll have you know that I can pf – perv – perfectly hold my whirefisky,' Draco complained although he tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders.  
'Right,' Harry said again, 'hold on!'  
Even in the middle of Apparating them to his home, he felt Draco's hand starting to wander all over his body.  
They arrived with a loud crack. Before Harry could step away, Draco pulled him even closer and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, the taste of Firewhisky sharp on his tongue. Harry moaned. One hand started roaming over Draco's back and the other one intertwined itself in silky blond hair. He was lost in time and place until suddenly someone right before them shouted 'Bloody hell!'  
They both froze and Harry saw Draco becoming even paler than usual.  
'Surprise!' It came from the group of redheads that surrounded them. Some looking uncomfortable but most of them laughing hysterical.  
'O Salazar,' groaned Draco weakly, already looking slightly green in the face, before he leaned over and deposited the abundance of Firewhisky on Ron's shoes.  
'O dear,' Molly said, just before Harry felt Draco grow heavy in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

My sunshine gave me another prompt and since I enjoy it so much to write these drabbles I humoured him ;)****

Title: Time off**  
Author:** Avana**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Warnings:** nope**  
Disclaimer:** Wish my name would be JK Rowling *checks to be sure* Nope, it really isn't.****

Time off

'You expect me to put on those?' The disgust in Draco's voice was evident.  
'Of course! That's the rule around here. You knew that!' Harry sighed.  
'But Harry, look at them, they are filthy.' Harry had already taken his off and didn't even look at Draco.  
'You promised!' was all he said.  
'That's when I thought they were new ones. These look like every Weasley in history has worn them.'  
His voice became a little whiny when he saw Harry's stern expression but his boyfriend didn't budge.  
'Did you or didn't you promise to go here with me and don't make a fuss about anything Muggle?'  
'That was before I knew I had to wear second-hand shoes!' Draco definitely sounded indignant by now.  
Harry rolled his eyes and made an impatient gesture to the right. 'Come on, time's running.'  
Sensing he really couldn't get out of it, Draco secretly cast a Scourify on the offended shoes and put them on, deciding to take a bubble bath later that evening and soak his feet until they were rid of every repelling Muggle dirtiness possible.  
By now Harry was tapping his feet. Taking careful steps as if his feet would sink in Devil Snare he finally followed Harry past a coffee shop and a playroom for children. He winced when the noise surrounding them increased.  
Harry almost dragged him to the other side of the facility. On several of the twelve lanes people were rolling a heavy ball along the flat wooden surface. When the heavy ball hit the objects at the other side of the lane they yelled and cheered. Draco wondered if he could claim to have a migraine. He promised himself to never, ever go to something Muggle with Harry again. He could take Weasley for all he cared.  
Just then Harry stopped beside one of the lanes, turned around, pointed out a big red bowling ball and said with a wicked grin: "Lets put your fingers were hundreds of Muggles have already put them!"****

A/N: prompt was bowling ball ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Redhead**  
Author:** Avana**  
Characters****:** Ron, Harry/Draco**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Word Count:** 539**  
Warnings:** nope**  
Disclaimer:** Yeah, I know, I don't own Ron, Harry, Draco or anything else HP related for that matter. I'm just having fun with J.K. Rowlings characters.**  
A/N:** Written as a gift for my friend **J.** whose prompt was 'redhead'. J's a big fan of Ron but since I simply can not slash Ron, I just included Harry & Draco xD  
Thanks to **Shirley** for the beta. And especially for pointing out some embarrassing mistakes ;) Without her Ron would probably be menstruating in this drabble *g***  
Summary:** Ron overhears a very disturbing conversation between Harry and Draco.

****

Redheads

When nobody answered his knock on the backdoor, Ron carefully opened it and stepped inside. There was no one in the kitchen, but he heard familiar voices from the back room. Remembering the last time he'd barged in – he still had nightmares from_ that_ sight – he hesitated by the door. A loud voice in the other room startled him.  
'Hey, careful with the Walnut roots!' Malfoy's voice sounded warningly. 'We want to keep her from escaping, not changing the way she views the world.'  
'Are you sure this is the right thing to do?' Harry asked.  
'Are you questioning my ability to make a decent potion?' Draco replied. He cursed and Ron heard that he threw something on a table. 'That damn knife!'  
Bloody hell, Ron thought, what in Merlin's name is going on? He didn't know who Malfoy – _they_ – held hostage, but he didn't care; he had to do something. Anxious he leaned in and listened, while he reached for his wand.  
'No, of course not,' his friend responded. 'But maybe we could try talking to her.'  
'You know that wouldn't work. She's to smart for that, Harry!'  
Even Ron heard the sigh.  
'Yeah, I know. I just hoped it wouldn't get that far.' He sounded defeated and Ron wondered how long Harry had been ordering around.  
'I'll go get the redheads and you'll sharpen the knifes.'_  
The redheads?_  
Ron finally couldn't take any more. He pushed the door open and barged inside, his wand in his outstretched hand.  
'You keep away from my family, Malfoy!' he shouted.  
'Ron, wait,' he heard Harry tried to interfere. But he didn't listen and continued to the surprised looking blond: 'I don't know, why you'd want to poison us after the way we welcomed you and Harry and I don't know why Harry would want to help you. You have him under Imperio, do you? You sick bastard!'  
A slow smirk appeared around Malfoy's lips and Ron saw red. He raised his wand.  
'Expelliarmus!' His wand flew right in Harry's outstretched hand and Ron wanted to jump right after it and maybe knock some sense into his friend.  
'I know you Gryffindors act before you think, but if you'll look at this, we can explain,' Malfoy drawled. Ron looked warily at the book that came floating to him, but caught it anyway.  
'It's a book, Weasley! I'm sure you've seen them sometimes while making out with Granger?' Malfoy mocked him.  
Ron threw him a nasty look, but started reading anyway.

… _When the potion has simmered for two hours, you add 24 petals of the __Asclepias Curassavica _("Redheads"),_ which you've chopped with a silver bladed knife. Slowly stir 12 times counter-clockwise. The potion ought to be turning a dark shade of purple.  
When treating confusion, give the patient one dose every four hours. Give one every hour if you treat escapism._

His eyes lingered on the last word. He thought about his sister, who didn't cope very well with her ex-boyfriend leaving her for Malfoy and who had evidently become more and more dependent on Dreamless Sleep Potion.  
Slowly he raised his head, a fiery red colouring his cheeks, and said to Malfoy: 'You go get those… flowers, I'll help Harry.'

~o0O0o~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Reflection**  
Author:** Avana**  
Characters****:** Draco, Harry, Ron, Astoria**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Word Count:** 376**  
Warnings:** **SPOILERS for Deathly Hallows movie, part 2  
A/N:** I promised my friend **J.** a drabble for every test he had to pass. His second prompt was 'irritation'.  
And it's Draco's birthday today! So I had to write something sweet for him, cause WTF? Did you see those horrible pictures of epilogue!Draco?  
Who decided Draco should look twenty years older with a goatee and almost bald?  
Thanks again to **Shirley** for the beta.**  
Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Draco. You don't think I would ever, ever let him look that way, don't you?**  
Summary:** What happened after the closing credits whenthey all left the platform?

**Reflection**

Draco looked in the mirror and stroked the blond tufts on his chin. He scowled when he remembered the jeery words Weasley had spouted this morning on platform 9 ¾ after the Hogwarts Express had left.  
While Astoria had been nattering on about a new cloak she'd seen at Twilfit and Tatting's, the four former Gryffindors had passed. The Weaslette had secretly stolen a glimpse from behind her ginger fringe, but her brother had been as rude as always.  
Loud enough for Draco to hear, he'd commented: 'Bloody Hell! Malfoy looks just like one off those demented fauns, we saw in that movie the other day.'  
'Ron!' Granger had hissed but the two kids had giggled. Astoria had ignored it although Draco'd known that she was extremely irritated by the way she'd marched to the barrier with her head held high. He, on the other hand, had slowed his pace.  
As a result he and Potter were the last ones to go through the barrier. Draco had tried to avoid looking at him, his face still flushed an angry red, but Potter hadn't let him.  
'Malfoy?' The famous green eyes had looked fathomless and had held his captured. 'You know, you don't need it.' And to Draco's surprise Potter had reached out and touched his chin for a single moment. 'You're nothing like Lucius, even without it!'

Unintentionally his fingers brushed the skin that still seemed to quiver. He wondered how Potter knew. Not even Astoria had figured out that he only tried to look different than his father had. She just complained that it made him look so much older.  
He stared at his image for minutes. His white blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Gray eyes that could turn as cold as steel but now looked pensive. And the blond tufts on his chin, so light you could hardly see it from a distance._  
You're nothing like Lucius!_Potters voice echoed softly.  
There had been a look of understanding before Potter had turned and passed the barrier, which gave Draco a funny feeling even now.  
… _nothing like Lucius!_  
With a tiny smile he nodded at his refection and reached for the enchanted razor his mother had given him for his seventeenth birthday.


End file.
